Sugar & Spice
by thesunwillalwaysshine98
Summary: Rogue is the outcast with a past full of secrets and Remy is a full on team player with nothing to hide. A bit of a twist on a classic tale.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately._

 **Chapter One**

Rogue didn't get nervous, she had faced some seriously dangerous situations in the past and barely flinched. To say she was used to putting her life at risk was an understatement, and if pulling death defying stunts could be considered an Olympic sport, then she'd be winning nothing but gold.

Yet here she sat, on her acid green motorcycle, practically hyperventilating at the sight of a stately home.

Just the driveway was intimidating, with the huge fountain statue and neatly paved flagstones. She'd barely made it through the main gate, and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to make it through the solid oak front doors.

The Xavier Mansion was as breathtaking as she had always imagined it would be.

If Rogue had any other choice, maybe she wouldn't be sat here trying to decide if knocking on those doors was a good idea.

But she needed help, and the only person that could help her was currently on the other side of said doors.

Rogue took a deep breath and shook herself. She was better than this, she had not been trained to flinch at the mere sight of an old stone building.

She flicked the kick stand on her bike and climbed off, straightening her leather trousers as she moved.

As she took the first step up towards the front door, one of them opened and she was greeted by a short, burly man with a gruff expression. He was wearing a plaid shirt that pulled against the muscles of his arms, course and dark stubble grew around his chin and cheeks and he chewed on an unlit cigar.

"Can I help you?" he all but growled.

Rogue cleared her throat, "Ah'm lookin' foar Charles Xavier."

The man eyed her suspiciously and she had to wonder if he recognised her. She had met a hand full of the X-Men before, usually on opposite sides of the battle lines. If one of them took a dislike to her before she reached Xavier's office she was sure she would be out on her ear without a second thought.

But from all she knew about the X-Men, they were taught to be above prejudice.

Or at least, she hoped.

"Why?" the mutant with the cigar finally asked.

"Ah need his help" Rogue hedged.

"Well, Chuck is all fer helpin' the needy" the gruff looking man rolled his eyes, "Come in, I'll take you to him."

He stepped aside and allowed Rogue over the threshold.

The interior of the Mansion was infinitely more impressive than the exterior, with the plush carpeted hallway leading to a grand double curved staircase.

Rogue's mouth fell open as she followed her new friend. He did not lead her up the stairs, but to a doorway off the right corridor which was filled with huge portraits and closed oak doors.

"You got a name, kid?"

Rogue glanced at the back of his head as she followed him down the corridor, "It's Rogue" she said quietly.

"Just Rogue?"

"That's right."

The mutant snorted, "I'm Logan" he informed her.

"Nahce tah meet yah, Mista Logan."

"It's just Logan" he said, twisting her words back at her.

"Are yah a teacher here?" she asked, deciding to attempt a conversation as he had given her an opening.

"Sorta."

"What do ya'll teach, Art?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. She half expected him to bite her head off, with the abrupt nature he had been displaying so far. Instead his eyes were twinkling with amusement and one side of his mouth was pulled up in a half smile.

"Close" he said, "I teach Gym."

Rogue nodded, "Shoulda guessed."

He cocked his head towards the door they had stopped outside, the golden plack shone with the words 'Headmaster.'

"Chuck should be in here."

Logan didn't even give her a chance to compose herself before he flung the door open without bothering to knock.

To make matters worse, they appeared to be interrupting something.

Rogue recognised the man sat behind the desk as Charles Xavier. His fingers were pressed into his temples as though he was attempting to push out a headache and his blue eyes were exasperated.

There were two other mutants in the room, both tall with built figures and dark hair.

"Jus' don't see what de problem is" one was saying, shrugging casually as though he didn't have a care in the world. His brown hair was flopped over one eye, he wore a long brown duster and black gloves and he was leaning with one shoulder shoved against a crook in the wall.

"The problem LeBeau, is that the students shouldn't have to see that sort of behaviour!" the other practically shouted. His brown hair was combed neatly back and his eyes were concealed by ruby tinted sunglasses.

Rogue had never seen him without a visor, but she recognised him immediately as Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men.

She had to swallow against a lump in her throat, because if anyone was going to have a problem with her inducting into their merry little band, it would be him.

"Perhaps it would be best-" Xavier started.

"T'was only a little firework display" the mutant in the long coat continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Thanks to you and Jubilee, the entire wreck room is going to need new curtains!" Cyclops burst out.

"Dey were lookin' pretty shabby anyway, yo' ask me" Remy shrugged, glancing casually at his fingernails.

"Gentlemen, please" Xavier sighed.

"We interuptin'?" Logan asked, trying to hide the amusement in his tone.

Three sets of eyes swivelled towards them, and Rogue had to straighten her back to avoid looking intimidated.

The mutant with the floppy hair glanced at her for a moment, his unusual red and black eyes appraising her in a way that made her want to lift her chin in defiance. Before she could comment, his eyes had flicked back to Logan.

"Didn't realise we could bring over special guests" he turned to throw a grin at Cyclops. "Yo' keepin' ol' Remy outta de loop?"

Cyclops' eyes however remained fixed on Rogue.

"I know you" he said finally.

"Yes, Rogue" Xavier said, quickly moving his wheelchair around the desk as though he sensed the danger of the situation. "Do come in."

"Rogue" Cyclops said, as though he was tasting the word in his mouth.

She stepped out from behind Logan and into the room. She expected her guide to leave the room and her to her fate, however he stepped in after her and closed the door with a snap.

Just as Cyclop's face lit up with recognition, "You're Mystique's daughter!"

It sounded like an accusation.

"Technically Ah'm her ex-daughter" Rogue defended herself, suddenly feeling extremely nettled in the middle to the room.

"Disownin' yo' family" said the mutant with the red eyes, tilting his head towards her in recognition. "I applaud yo', chere."

"Can it, Gumbo" Logan said from behind her.

"What a surprise, you two are on her side" Cyclops threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Do you know how many times she's tried to kill me?"

"Ah ain't never met yah before!" Rogue narrowed her eyes at his accusation.

Logan shook his head, "Damn, and I was just warming up to you."

"Perhaps if you three can't find your manners, you should leave" Xavier suggested, surveyed Rogue with his startlingly blue eyes. She didn't know if he was reading her mind, but just looking into those eyes gave her the feeling of being X-Rayed. "How about you take a seat, Rogue?"

He gestured towards the squashy brown sofa in the corner of the room.

As Rogue moved to take a seat, Cyclops practically howled, "You can't be serious, Professor!"

Xavier shot him a look that silenced him, before turning his eyes back to Rogue.

"I see you've already been acquainted with Logan here" Rogue couldn't help but throw him a smile which, to her surprise, he returned it. "This is Remy LeBeau, our in house French expert."

The mutant with the unusual eyes threw her a wink, "Expert at a lot more dan French, mah Cherie."

Rogue rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

"Scott Summers is the one who seems to have forgotten his manners" Xavier continued, "And I am Charles Xavier."

"Ah know who yah are, Professor" Rogue said, waving her hand at the formalities. "Ya'll must know that mah Mama is real interested in ya'll."

"I though she was your _ex_ -mother" Scott said through gritted teeth.

"Are you here as a convoy from Raven?" Xavier asked quietly, completely disregarding Scott's comments.

"Ah ain't seen her in months" Rogue continued dismissively. "Ah came foar yoar help."

"Indeed?" Xavier nodded, his brows furrowing together. "And what might you need my help with?"

"What does that matter?" Scott burst out, seeming to have run to the end of his patience when it came to keeping silent. "You're not actually going to help her, are you?"

"Yo' ever consider anger management, mon ami?" Remy asked, cocking his head in Scott's direction.

"Why wouldn't I help her?" Xavier asked, turning his eyes on the indignant man.

"Do I need to remind you again, how many times she's tried to kill me?"

"I'd say that works more in her favour than yours" Logan smirked.

"You are not helping" Scott glared.

"Why?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I'm not a judgemental asshole like you?"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh.

"If you can't all be silent, then I will have to ask you to leave" Xavier said, his eyes sweeping the room.

The three men fell silent again.

"So, Rogue" Xavier turned back to her, "What is it I can help you with?"

"Don't cha already know?" Rogue asked with a half hearted smile in an attempt to lighten the situation.

"I make a habit of trying not to read a persons mind unless they have given me their express permission."

"Polite."

"Thank you" Xavier nodded, "So?"

Rogue cleared her throat and glanced at the other three people in the room, all of which were staring at her as if she was the most interesting person they had ever seen.

"Well, Ah ain't sure how much ya'll know about mah mutation..."

"Not much, admittedly" Xavier smiled at her in a friendly fashion, "Mystique was rather keen to keep you to herself."

"Don't Ah know it" Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well it's in mah skin, mah mutation, Ah cain't touch folk."

"What happens if you do?" Logan asked, his brown eyes trained on her.

"Depends how long Ah keep contact" Rogue shrugged, "Mostly they jus' pass out an' wake up with a headache, but Ah could easily put someone in a coma."

"Or kill them?" Scott suggested.

"And you can't control it?" Xavier asked, ignoring Scott again.

Rogue shook her head, "It ain't jus' that" she said quickly, before she was overcome with their pity. "After Ah've touched someone, it's lahke a little copy of them takes residence in mah head, an I copy their mutation for a while."

"For how long?"

"Usually depends how long Ah touch 'em for" Rogue shrugged, "But their voices never go away."

"What do you mean by that?" Xavier looked extremely interested in the situation.

"Well, Mama had me absorb Jon once, jus' tah test meh" Rogue said, knotting her fingers together on her lap. "Ah still get cravin's for a cigarette, an' Ah ain't never smoked."

The Professor nodded, "And it is control you need help with, both in regards to touching, and with these so called voices?"

Before Rogue could answer Scott spoke up again, "And I suppose you're going to give it to her, no questions asked?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you why" Scott fumed, "Because what's to stop her from swanning straight back to her mother as soon as she's got control?"

"Are yah close with yah parents, Mista Summers?" Rogue asked.

Scott suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "They died in a plane crash when I was young" he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So yah know how it feels tah be adopted?" she continued.

"I was an orphanage until I lost control of my powers" he said, looking straight into her eyes as though their was no one else in the room with them. "Then the Professor took me in."

"Why would he do that?" Rogue asked, her green eyes narrowed. "He musta wanted something from yah?"

"N-No!" Scott said quickly, his eyes darting to the Professor then back to Rogue. "I became the first one of his X-Men, but that was what I wanted."

"Then yah are lucky" Rogue said, standing up so they were on even footing as she glared at him. "Mah Mama wanted one thing from meh, an' it sure weren't a lovin' daughter."

Scott was finally silenced, his cheeks reddening.

"You gonna take that stick out of your butt now?" Logan asked.

"Am I to take that as your approval to Rogue staying with us?" Xavier asked.

Logan shrugged, "Her past don't got nothin' to do with her bein' here."

"An' anyone dat can shut Scott up is good wit' me" Remy winked.

"Good, because I do plan to offer you a room, Rogue" the Professor turned to her. "As for your powers, I will need some time to consider this" he watched her over the top of interlocked fingers. "There are other people I need to take into account."

Rogue glanced at Scott who was still stood looking extremely shell shocked.

"Of course" she said quietly.

"Excellent" the Professor clapped his hands together, "I'll call one of the girls to show you to your room."

Remy stood up and winked at her.

"Welcome t' de X-Men, chere."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No, Remy LeBeau isn't mine. Neither is anything else related to Marvel._

 **Chapter Two**

Remy flicked his hair out of his eyes in frustration as he tried, for the third time, to call his class to attention.

"Class, if yo could jus' look at page 11 of de books!"

A couple of students flipped idly at the pages in an attempt to look as if they were paying attention, but the others continued to chatter as though he hadn't spoken.

"I heard she can suck your soul out of your mouth!" Lorna Dane, a pretty fifteen year old with green hair, was saying to the group of girls sat around her.

The hot topic today appeared to be the new arrival. Rogue had barely been in the Mansion for 24 hours and already everyone was talking about her.

Remy didn't know why he was so surprised, the kids in this mansion just loved gossip. Ate it up like it was covered in whipped cream with a cherry on top. Of course the arrival of Mystique's offspring would cause more than just a stir.

Remy didn't want to admit it, but he himself also found her extremely interesting.

Her background seemed fairly similar to his own, growing up with a manipulative mother who used her for her own gain. Remy was sure that if his father were to meet this Mystique, that they would get along very well.

But that wasn't the only that fascinated him about her.

She was beautiful.

Of course, lots of women were beautiful, and Remy had certainly met his share. But with those enchanting green eyes, the defiance in her chin and the way she filled out a pair of leather trousers, Remy was practically salivating over her.

"She's not a dementor" Sam Gunthre said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care if she's deadly, I think she's hot" Alex Summers called across the room.

"Alex!" Lorna hissed, throwing him a deadly stare.

Lorna and Alex had a very on again, off again relationship. From what he'd overheard in the staff room, their relationship was in the current off position.

Though apparently not if Lorna had anything to do with it.

"If we could all try to concentrate on French" he called over the noise just as the bell rang across the building, signalling the end of the day.

Remy wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or irritated.

"Don't f'rget de homework!" he shouted over the sea of heads now leaving his classroom.

He collapsed against his desk the moment the last student had exited, wondering what on earth had compelled him to take up teaching.

"You doing okay there, cowboy?"

Remy glanced up to see Jubilee stood in the doorway, her black hair was spiked up at the black and she was wearing a yellow leather jacket so bright it should come with its own warning sign.

"I hate kids" he huffed.

"I take that as an insult" she replied, taking a step into the room and glancing around at the French phases in the wall. "But I wouldn't mind taking your class, there are worse things to spend my day looking at."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Well I am-"

"Alex Summers just has the best shoulders."

Remy couldn't help but laugh, "What yo' doin' up here, petite?"

"I was looking for Kitty" Jubilee said, sliding herself onto a table and crossing one leg over the other. "She still hasn't finished with her class."

"Want t' go t' de Mall?" Remy asked, stacking a pile of books. "I ain't such a good shoppin' partner, but I can offer m' assistance in de lingerie department."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "I wanted to talk to her about the new girl."

Remy didn't even know why he was surprised, the only thing that Jubilee liked more than spending a day at the Mall was gossiping.

"Rogue?"

"Have you met her?" Jubilee all but squealed.

"Sho' when she first arrived" he shrugged, "she seems nice."

"I heard she used to bat for the other team, if you know what I mean" Jubilee grinned at him like they were both in on some big secret.

"Yo' tellin' me she's into girls, petite?" Remy asked.

Jubilee laughed, "Of course not!" She sounded delighted as she shook her head exasperatedly at him' "I mean she used to be a villain!"

"I don't think she was a villain."

"Oh come off it, I heard she's Mystique's own daughter!" Jubilee pretended to look scandalised, but Remy knew she was nothing if not thrilled.

"Yo' family don't define yo', petite" Remy said softly.

"Well whatever" Jubilee shrugged, glancing down at her shocking pink nails. "I guess we'll find out tonight, if she's kicked off the island."

"We gonna do some family bonding?" Remy asked, rubbing his face in his hands and dreaming of an ice cold glass of Bourbon.

"No, Xavier called a meeting."

Remy's head snapped up, "When?"

"This afternoon I think."

As if on queue a very familiar voice came though on the intercom, "All X-Men to the War Room."

"The verdict is in" Jubilee said in a sing song voice, jumping off the table and throwing him a wink as she left the room.

Remy followed her out, closing the door behind him with a snap.

He was a little bit hurt for Rogue, that she would have to go through so much scrutiny to get the help she so obviously needed. But a small part of him also understood why it was necessary.

Remy didn't come from the best family, his father was a master thief and his ex-girlfriend an assassin. But he hadn't come to the X-Men with a list of crimes under his name, he had turned his back on his family long before he had even heard the name Charles Xavier.

He couldn't exactly blame the team for being vary about welcoming a girl that had fought against their beliefs almost her entire life.

Unlike them, Remy wasn't adverse to giving someone a second change.

Most of the team already appeared to have arrived when he entered the War Room, and were seated around the large oak table in the centre of the room.

Rogue was sat at the far end of the table, her curly aurburn hair was piled like a crown on her head, save the two white stripes that hung on either side of her cheeks.

She wore full length sleeves and gloves, and Remy was unsurprised to see Logan seated beside her.

In all the time he had known Logan, he had never seen the man come to anyone's aid when they didn't need it. Especially someone he had never met. Yet yesterday, he had watched as the Wolverine had jumped to Rogue's defence several times.

Remy pondered this as he took a seat beside Pitor.

"What is _she_ even doing here?" Kitty wanted to know immediately, swivelling in her seat beside Bobby to narrow her eyes at the Professor. "I fail to see how divulging X-Men secrets to the enemy is a good idea."

"That might be why you aren't the brains behind this operation, darling" the beautiful and deadly Emma Frost replied, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth as she smiled.

Emma was gorgeous, with all that blonde hair and rocking body she squeezed into some interesting outfits. But she was also lethal and completely terrifying, a combination that did not have Remy rushing to spend time in her company.

Kitty shot her a disparaging look.

"Play nice, girls" Bobby grinned, leaning back in his chair, the picture of ease.

"Yeah, can it" Logan spoke up, "We're here to listen to the Professor, not you."

"Yes, thank you Logan" Xavier nodded a head in his direction. "I have called you all hear today to discuss a matter to which I am sure you're all aware, that Rogue has recently taken residence with us."

"Which is just a brilliant idea" Kitty said, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Why don't we just invite Magneto to join us too?"

"The sarcasm isn't helping, Kitty" Storm said, throwing a sharp look at the younger girl.

"She isn't wrong though, Storm" Bobby put in.

"Oh put your hormones away, kid" Logan growled.

"If you would all just shut up" Scott said, standing up and asserting his authority over the room. "Then maybe we can hear what the Professor has to say."

"Thank you, Scott" the Professor nodded towards their fearless leader. "As you well know, if we were to judge people based on their past, this table would almost be empty."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Kitty muttered, throwing a glance at Emma.

"A bad thing to lose such class, darling" Emma shot back.

"Rogue has come here for refuge and we will offer her such" the Professor said sternly, in a manner that suggested the topic was not up for discussion. "That is not why I called you all here today."

"Could you let us in on what that is then, Prof?" Bobby all but whined, "I'm missing out on a soccer game for this."

"We are not here to discuss Rogue's place in the Mansion" Charles continued as though Bobby hadn't spoken. "But rather her place within the X-Men."

There was a beat of silence before everyone began speaking at once.

"Have you actually lost your mind?" Kitty screeched, her voice reaching the highest octave.

"Bit drastic, Prof" Bobby seemed to agree.

"This is a very big decision, Charles" Storm spoke up for the first time.

Scott pressed his fingers against his temples and sighed.

Logan banged his hand against the table and caused everyone to jump, "Isn't anyone going to ask Rogue what she wants?"

"Oh, Ah actually get a say?" Rogue snorted and shook her head.

"We feel that this is the best idea for you staying here, Rogue" Scott said, clearing his throat. "The Professor is willing to offer you his help, but I'm not willing to risk you running back to the Brotherhood when this is all done."

"So ya'll want meh yah join yah merry little group instead?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're asking something of us" Scott pointed out, "It's only fair we ask something in return."

"Ah don't think yah team feel tha same, Mista Summers."

She had a point, Kitty looked as though she had swallowed a lemon.

"How do you feel about the idea?" the Professor wanted to know.

Rogue linked her fingers together and cast her eyes down, "Ah suppose usin' mah powers tah help people would be good."

"Oh come on, Professor" Kitty laughed with mirth, "She's obviously lying to get what she wants."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Only a stupid person would lie with two telepaths and an empath in the room."

"She didn't know Remy was an empath!" Scott said, finally appearing to lose his patience.

"Neither did anyone else at the table" Emma said, smirking to herself.

"Cheers f'r outin' a man, Logan" Remy said, glaring at his old friend. His eyes flicked over to Rogue, she still wasn't looking at the table and her cheeks had pinked with embarrassment.

He wondered if it was because she wasn't used to being under such scrutiny.

"Well she certainly knew I was a telepath" Charles said sternly, "So your point is still moot."

"She probably also knows that you're too noble to use you powers" Kitty continued relentlessly, "Mystique has probably given her the low down on all of us."

"Well I'm not that noble" Emma said, tapping her perfectly manicured fingernails against the table. "She's telling the truth."

"Like I'd believe you" Kitty shot back.

"Perhaps you should give her a chance, Katya" Pitor said softly, speaking for the first time. "It is unkind to judge someone before you know them."

"Yeah Kitty!" Bobby agreed, "If Scott can get on board with this idea, why can't you?"

"Call me crazy, but I don't like the idea of passing out in the middle of a battlefield" Kitty shot back.

"Believe meh sugar, Ah want tah touch yah even less than yah want meh too."

"Don't sweat it chere" Remy threw a wink across the table. "Yo' can touch me anytime."

Rogue rolled her eyes but he saw a shadow of a smile.

"This is happening" Scott said, with a note of finality in his voice. "Rogue joins team training next week, get used to it."

By the look of some of the faces around the table, it was going to take a hell of a lot of getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned by me._

 **Chapter Three**

The plait running down the back of Rogue's head swung in frustration as she moved to jab the punching bag again. A pain shot through her knuckles and she glanced down.

They were bruised and bloody, but she'd seen them much worse.

She stretched out her fingers and continued her assault on the bag, as though it was the cause of her frustrations.

Rogue was getting sick and tired of being judged by people that knew nothing about her. She wouldn't say she could blame them, but that didn't exactly make her feel any better.

Rogue had spent her entire life in her mother's shadow, her every move watched.

The others had always marvelled when she slipped up, always crowed whenever she made a mistake.

She wasn't looking forward to enjoying even more scrutiny here.

But she had reasoned that here at least, she had done nothing to earn anyone's trust. No one here had claimed to be her friend, then ran to her mother behind her back. So rather than taking out her foul mood on someone who actually deserved it, like that pixie faced Kitty, she thought she'd go a few rounds with a punch bag.

She worked out some frustrations and no one broke a nose.

It all seemed fair to her.

"Take it easy there, kid" a voice called, and Rogue whipped around the see Logan stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a shoulder shoved into the nook of the door. "At least leave something for the others to practice with."

Rogue laughed, "Guess Ah got carried away."

"A lot on your mind?" Logan asked, stepping into the room.

"Don't think Ah'm gonna win a popularity contest upstairs."

"Those kids have short memories and high judgement" Logan shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Just ignore them."

"Ah would if they were wrong" she huffed, throwing another punch at the bag.

"So you are planning on betraying us?"

Rogue snorted, "Of course not!" She rolled her eyes and huffed as she wrapped her arms around the punch bag. "But Ah have been against them for most of mah lahfe, can't blame 'em for not trust in' meh."

"Maybe" Logan said thoughtfully, "But yer just a kid, who are you to argue if yer mother tells you to do something?"

"Ah'm twenty fahve" Rogue said indignantly, "Ah can think foar myself."

"Which is why yer here now" Logan nodded in agreement.

Rogue sighed but didn't argue, he seemed extremely insightful for someone who didn't say an awful lot. She wondered why he was being so nice to her, but as she didn't have many friends at the moment she couldn't quite bring herself to ask.

"How come Ah ain't seen yah with the X-Men before?" she asked, moving away from the bag.

"I've been away for a while" he said evasively. "Just got back a month or two ago."

"Mah mama ain't never mentioned yah" she continued, watching him for some kind of reaction.

"Guess I ain't that interesting."

"Can't be true of a man called Wolverine" she teased.

Logan laughed, "Let's see shall we?"

He motioned a hand as though he wanted her to join him as he moved over to the training mats. "Lets go a few rounds".

She took a step towards him, she had faced more terrifying opponents than Wolverine, and she wasn't afraid that he would hurt her.

She was more afraid of the opposite.

"Ah ain't got any other clothes" she said, gesturing towards her bare arms.

Logan shrugged.

"Yah do know ah could kill yah?" she pressed.

"Alright, hold on" he muttered, rolling his eyes and turning to pace over to the other side of the room. He pulled open a cupboard door that she hadn't seen and reached inside. He pulled out a lumpy blue object before shaking it out and shoving his arms into it.

He was pulling up the zip as he moved back towards her and she spotted the silver X logo embalmed on the chest. He spread his arms out, "Better?" he asked sardonically.

"What about yoar hands?" she pointed out.

Logan simply grinned, "Word of advice, kid. If your enemy gives you an advantage, use it."

"Ah ain't real fond of the ideah of puttin' mah only friend here in a coma".

Logan bared his teeth at her, "The Cajun would look out for you."

"He ain't as pretty as yah."

"You're stalling" Logan accused, crooking his finger at her. "Get over here."

Rogue sighed but resigned herself to her fate. She moved into a defensive crouch as she stepped onto the mat, Logan was eyeing her apprehensively but he didn't change position.

He moved first, lunging towards her with a swing of his arm. She ducked, he was big and heavy so he moved slower than she did. She managed to land a jab on his ribs, and as she did she snapped her hand back as though it was broken.

He was so hard!

He grinned at her as she moved back, "What in thah hell is yah mutation?" she wanted to know.

He just shook his head and moved towards her again, she spun under his arm and kicked his legs out from under him.

He lay flat on his back, winded.

"Your good, kid" he said, pushing himself back onto his feet. "Who taught you to fight?"

"Mah mama" she told him.

"You've still got a lot to learn" he said, before lunging at her again.

They sparred for a while, Logan never let her get the upper hand either.

As he moved to put her in a head lock her arm snapped back and his hand brushed her bare arm, as she had expected it to. He stumbled.

Rogue felt a sudden rush of memories, the taste of cigar tobacco, a girl with long red hair and a pair of old dog tags.

She stepped back immediately, "Are yah okay?"

"What did I say about that advantage?" Logan gasped, his hands on his knees as he took a sharp breath.

"Ain't really fair tah kick a man when he's down" she reasoned.

"That's one hell of a power, kid" he said, finally straightening up.

"It has its uses" she muttered bitterly.

"I'll say" he said, nodding towards her hands.

She glanced down at her knuckles to see the cuts and bruises from earlier were gone. Her mouth fell open as she glanced up to see him grinning at her.

"What kinda mutation do yah have?" she asked again.

He shook his head, "Not now, kid" he motioned at her to come towards him again. "We ain't done yet."

Rogue sighed and stepped onto the mat again.

Logan kept her at it for almost at hour before he finally conceded and let her escape to the kitchen for breakfast.

Although she'd just had the workout of her life, her muscles didn't burn as they normally would have.

She had a sneaking suspicion that had something to do with absorbing Logan's mutation.

"Yah gonna tell meh about yoar powers now?" she asked as they made their way to the kitchen together.

"It's a long story kid" he sighed, opening the door for her.

"Yah could have warned a gal" she said, making her way into the silent kitchen. "Done near broke mah hand."

"Like I said, don't give your enemy an unnecessary advantage" he nodded at her before taking a seat at the table and pulling a newspaper towards him.

Rogue rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to see what there was in the way of food.

As she did the kitchen door opened and Remy LeBeau stepped in wearing nothing but a pair of flannel bottoms. He had a tight row of abs covered in a short, fluffy happy trail that made Rogue want to lick all the way down.

She blushed at the thought, knowing he was an empath suddenly made her extremely aware around him.

He was beautiful, with his floppy brown hair and enchanting red eyes, any girl would be spellbound just looking at him. Then he opened his mouth and that smooth as chocolate voice poured out, Rogue was as much of a goner as any other girl in the vicinity.

"What yo' pair lookin' so chirpy about?" he asked grumpily, one side of his hair was stuck up on end like he'd just gotten out of bed.

She bet his skin was warm, like a Saturday morning lie-in.

"What we got tah be sad about, Mista Grump?" Rogue teased, throwing him a wink as she flicked on the coffee maker.

"It's 8 am" he said, looking at her as though she might be mentally incompetent. "Yo' know dat, right?"

Rogue just laughed as she pulled some mugs out of a cupboard, "Some of us have been up foar two hours." She grinned and waved a mug in his face, "Coffee?"

"Please" he said, slipping onto one of the bar stools opposite Logan. "What activities got yo' pair up so early?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Logan said from behind his newspaper.

"Ain't sho' I do" he said, raising an eyebrow in the direction of his friend.

"We got real sweaty with a couple of gym mats" Rogue grinned as she filled three ceramic mugs with hot, black liquid.

"Jeez Logan de girl jus' got here" Remy said, running a hand through his already rumpled hair. "No need to scare her away."

"Actually she put me down more than once" Logan said conversationally, folding his newspaper in half and placing it down on the table.

Remy watched her with something akin to awe as she placed the two mugs in front of them on the table.

Rogue wrinkled her nose at his staring, "Mama had me on a strict training regime."

She turned back to grab her own mug and was sure his eyes had moved to fix onto her spandex covered behind. Rather than turning to call him out, she bent to reach for the sugar and smirked to herself.

"How strict?" Logan wanted to know.

"Ain't had chocolate in about fahve years" Rogue pouted, turning back around with her mug warming her hands.

"Considering de amount o' sugar an' cream yo' put in dat coffee, must be torture f'r yo'" Remy teased, his red eyes once again fastened onto her green ones.

"It's a discipline" she agreed.

"Anything else yo' ain't allowed?" he wanted to know.

"Lemme see" she pretended to think for a second before turning the full force of her green eyes on him. "Alcohol, an' men with sexy red eyes an' panty droppin' southern accents."

Remy's mouth fell open.

Logan laughed so hard he spat his coffee across the table.

"Remy LeBeau, speechless!" He crowed happily, "You've just made my year, kid."

Rogue grinned and winked.

"Hey Remy" Bobby stopped next to their table. Remy, who was still opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, did not respond. "A couple of us are-"

He stopped as his eyes fell on Rogue leaning against the counter and watching him with interest.

"Spit it out, kid" Logan said.

"Oh it was nothing" Bobby said quickly, "Remy seems really busy anyway."

"Ain't busy" Remy said, finally recovering his voice. "What is it Bobby?"

He hesitated, his eyes still on Rogue.

"Ah don't bite" she rolled her eyes.

"Well a couple of us were gonna go start up a game of basketball" Bobby said, turning back to look at Remy. "We were wondering if you wanted to join."

"Sho'" Remy agreed easily, "How 'bout it, chere?"

"Erm, I'm not sure that Kitty-" Bobby started awkwardly.

"It's fahne" Rogue said quickly, "I'm real tired anyway."

"Don't be silly, you can even up the teams" Logan cut in.

"Er Wolverine-"

"What is it kid?" he all but growled.

"Nothing" Bobby said quickly, holding his hands up in front of him. "I'll see you out there."

Rogue watched him disappear through the door before she sighed, "Ya'll don't have tah threaten people tah involve me."

"Don't know what cha talking about kid" Logan shrugged, feigning innocence. "I figured you'd be a decent player."

Rogue rounded on Remy.

He shrugged, "Just wanted t' see yo' in more Lycra."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Quit your grumbling and go get ready kid" Logan groused, "Meet on the court in ten."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: If I did have any rights to Remy LeBeau then my love life would be solved. Unfortunately I don't own him or any of the X-Men_

 **Chapter Four**

To say that Kitty wasn't happy at the sight of Rogue approaching them across the basketball court was probably an understatement.

"Who invited her!?" she all but shrieked.

"I did" Logan said casually, he was leaning against the basketball hoop chewing a cigar. "Got a problem with that?"

Kitty opened her mouth, perhaps to say that she did have a problem with that. Or maybe even to point out that Logan himself hadn't been invited to this game. But at the sight of Wolverine's face she wisely closed her mouth.

Personally he couldn't see what Kitty's problem was.

Rogue practically lit up the court, with all that wild hair piled up on top of her head and her curves filling out the spandex like it was made for her.

Judging by the way Bobby was eyeing her assets she was going to cause a distraction for more than just him.

"I'm just worried about everyone's safety" Kitty continued, pulling what she must have imagined to be her most concerned looking face. "If someone accidentally touches her skin, it could be really dangerous."

"Look if it's gonna be a real issue maybe ah should-"

"We've been touching all morning" Logan interrupted Rogue and raised an eyebrow. "And I'm still walking around breathing ain't i?"

"Chunnerin perhaps" Remy put in.

"You've been touching all morning?" Jubilee asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow, "What were you two up to?"

"We were in the gym, kid" Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"So how does that mean you were touching?" Kitty wanted to know suspiciously, "She's all covered up right now!"

"Then what's the issue?" Logan wanted to know, snatching the ball from her grasp and bouncing it. "We gonna pick teams or what?"

"Fine" Kitty all but huffed, Remy was surprised she didn't stomp her feet. "But I get to be team captain!"

"Fine kid" Logan grinned, "I pick Rogue, and we'll be skins."

Rogue laughed as she sauntered across the court to where Logan was standing. "Sure lahke tah make a bother don't cha, mister Wolverine" she teased.

Logan didn't say anything, but the smile was obvious in his brown eyes.

Remy just couldn't comprehend his old friend's emotions when she was around. Usually Logan wasn't difficult to predict, he felt something and then he acted on that feeling. But with Rogue there was a confusing affectionate, curious and respectful bubble that Remy couldn't make any sense of.

"I want Colossus" Kitty countered.

"Don't we all know it" Bobby muttered, rolling his eyes.

He hadn't bothered to keep his voice down and Kitty flushed the colour of a ripe tomato.

Pete didn't comment, merely made his way silently to stand beside her.

"I'll take Scott" Logan growled.

"Then I'll take Remy" Kitty grinned sideways at Rogue, who rolled her eyes.

Remy sauntered over to where the two stood together, deciding to start up an experiment of his own. If Rogue wanted to tease him that was more than fine by him, after all he had the upper hand and he certainly wasn't unaware of the attraction all but screaming at him from left field.

"Fine" he shrugged casually, dragging out his vowels soft and slow. He walked until he was so close to Rogue that their noses were almost touching, "But I cover dis one."

With a whisper of a finger he traced a line down her forearm.

To her credit she didn't blush or flinch away from him, but he saw a tightening in her eyes as she met his stare.

"Oh jeez" Logan said from next to her, "Firecracker, get over here."

There was no hostility from Logan, just annoyance mixed with faint amusement.

"Gambit" Kitty hissed as Bobby slumped over to their team, complaining about being chosen last. "Get over here!"

"I'll be back f'r yo' chere" he promised, throwing her a wink as he turned away.

"Ah'll be waitin'" she called after him.

He grinned as he made his way across the court to his not so happy team members. The girl had spunk, he'd give her that. She was certainly attracted to him, he could feel it in her emotional climate. But beneath that base level of attraction he couldn't tell, her emotions were so jumbled together he couldn't latch onto one.

It was extremely interesting.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Kitty hissed as he finally joined their circle. "You're all over the enemy!"

"It's just basketball Kitty" Bobby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I- I know" Kitty stuttered in a fashion that suggested she hadn't been referring to the game. "But she's on the opposite team!"

"Jus' tryin' t' throw her off" Remy shrugged casually, "She ain't used t' guys gettin' close t' her."

Judging by Rogue's reaction he was fairly certain that wasn't true, but he wasn't about to let Kitty in on the secret.

"Fine, you can cover Rogue" Kitty conceded, "Pete you should cover Logan, Bobby you cover Scott and I'll tag Jubilee."

"We gonna start now, kid?" Logan called from the other side of the court.

"We using powers?" Scott asked, bouncing the ball up and down.

Rogue and Logan both said "no" at the exact same moment that Bobby and Jubilee said, "Yes."

"Oh come off it!" Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Some people are always using their powers" she stared pointedly at Remy.

"Can't help bein' naturally agile, petite" he winked back.

Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Okay, no powers" Scott spoke up, he tried hard not to let his leadership nature overcome him when it came to casual social situations. However, Remy got the impression that he sometimes just got sick of listening to the arguments.

"Can we start now?" Bobby whined.

They all took their positions and the minute the ball was thrown, Remy was all over Rogue.

He could tell by her stiff and careful movements that she wasn't used to being so close to another person. She hesitated with every step, and made it only too easy for him to grab the ball the moment anyone threw it her way.

"Am I makin' yo' nervous, chere?" he breathed in her ear as Logan took a shot in goal.

"Yo' big feet are gettin' in mah way" she said, then almost to press her point she stamped down on his left foot. This successfully distracted him as she dived right for the ball headed their way and passed it back to Logan.

She was rattled he could tell, thrown off by his unusual closeness. But she clearly knew how to keep ahold of her emotions and her head in the game.

He pondered over the possibility of her training as he once again fit his chest up against her back.

As uncomfortable as she might have been, she never once complained about their closeness.

In fact she didn't say a thing at all, until he was so distracted by the sight of her ass in all that Lycra that Logan managed to bounce the ball right off his head.

"Get away from her, Cajun" he all but growled, stalking over to the pair of them.

"Logan-" Rogue stuttered, seeming shocked.

"He's just marking, what's the problem?" Kitty cut in.

"The problem is, he's been on Rogue like a sticking plaster this entire game" Logan bit out.

"Come on, Wolverine" Bobby rolled his eyes, "Don't get all daddy on us, that's part of the game."

"Those pheromones he's throwin' out sure ain't" Logan continued.

"Enough!" Rogue finally snapped. "Logan, Ah real appreciate yah standin' up for meh, but ah can fight mah own battles" she said with a note or finality. Then she rounded on him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Next time yah get that close tah meh, Ah'll assume it's because yah want tah feel the full force of mah mutation."

"Do you see her threatening people now!" Kitty all but screeched.

"Oh shut up, Kitty" Scott, Jubilee and Logan all said at once.

Kitty's mouth fell open, he face slowly reddened, it was almost like watching a kettle fill with steam.

Remy was sure she would have given them all a piece of her mind if the loud and obnoxious whirring of "X-Men to the War Room" hadn't started playing from the speakers.

They all began to move, the thoughts of arguments forgotten.

The only two people that didn't change position were Jubilee and Rogue.

Jubilee looked almost sulky as she watched them leave, and Remy couldn't blame her. She'd been itching to be an X-Man ever since she'd joined the school, but at the fair age of fifteen Logan had all but put his foot down.

He couldn't do anything about Kitty, but he wasn't about to let Jubilee go out on a mission.

"Ain't cha comin' chere?" Remy called to Rogue.

"Don't think Ah'm a team player just yet" she replied.

"Don't worry Remy, I'll keep her company" Jubilee chirped in.

Rogue smiled gratefully however Logan called, "Don't be stupid kid, get a move on."

He didn't wait for a response, and Rogue sighed in a way that told him she knew we didn't have any other choice.

"What if I did want to?" he asked her causally, as the two dwindled slowly behind the group.

"What tah what?" she asked.

"Feel the full force of yoar mutation."

Rogue rolled her eyes and didn't even dignify him with a glance, "Don't be stupid."

"'M bein' serious."

"Then ya'll are dummer than yah look" she stopped in the corridor and whipped around to face him, "This ain't a game."

"Never thought it was."

Rogue laughed bitterly, "Yah think Ah don't know what playin' looks lahke?" She shook her head, "Ah lived mah life to it."

"Rogue" he reached out but she jerked her hand back.

"Yah think that because Ah find yah attractive an' we flirt a little, that gives yah some right to touch meh?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Didn't think" she smiled sadly, "No one ever does."

Then she turned on her heel and entered the board room.


End file.
